Aerospace vehicle often experience a variety of different flight conditions at various stages of a flight. At each of the different flight conditions, an aerospace vehicle produces varying amounts of audible noise and turbulent drag caused by the flow of air around the aerospace vehicle surface based on a number of factors such as, for example, velocity, temperature, air pressure, turbulence and other properties of the air and exhaust. For example, it has been shown that the capability to modify the shape of engine nozzles and inlets, wing leading and trailing edges, or airframe shapes in flight would significantly improve overall performance. For this reason, the optimal shapes, contours and configurations for an aerospace vehicle change during the course of flight based upon the different flight conditions experienced by the aerospace vehicle. Further, various surfaces of the aerospace vehicles often experience extreme conditions during various stages of flight such as extreme temperatures (for example, from engine outlets or, in the case of spacecraft, from re-entry) and extreme pressures. Conventional solutions are often complex assemblies, for example, variable exhaust nozzles on fighter aircraft. Conventional applications use conventional heavy hydraulic actuators that are isolated from the high temperatures and use heavy and complicated kinematic mechanisms to transfer the hydraulic actuators' output to move high temperature surfaces. The high temperature surfaces are often made of expensive alloys and materials. Thus, it may be desirable for an aerostructure that is dynamically reconfigurable to adapt to changing flight conditions, while also being adaptable to extreme conditions experienced by the aerostructure during changing flight conditions. Additionally, to address the ever increasing thermostructural performance goals of the aerospace industry it is desirable for such an aerostructure to simultaneously be lightweight and capable of performing thermal management (e.g. thermal protection or localized heat transfer). Many aerospace vehicles, structures, and systems would benefit from the multifunctional ability to adapt and optimize the structures' shape and properties for each segment of a flight or mission, while maintaining a light weight and also performing various thermal management tasks. For applications in extreme thermal environments, such as near engines or in very high speed flight (e.g. supersonic and/or hypersonic flight), or during re-entry into a planetary atmosphere, conventional actuators may be either too large and heavy or cannot survive, for example, the high temperatures. The combination of exceptionally high stiffness-to-weight ratio, thermal, and acoustic properties of metallic/ceramic/hybrid cellular sandwich structures makes them ideal candidates for addressing the ever increasing thermostructural performance goals of the aerospace industry, while allowing for the necessary multifunctional attributes to be designed into an adaptive aerostructure, as described subsequently.